A type of photonic switch is a three dimensional (3D) micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) photonic switch. MEMS photonic switches have excellent properties, such as the ability to achieve a high port count. Also, MEMS photonic switches have excellent optical properties, such as low loss, low polarization dependence, high linearity, and low noise. Additionally, MEMS photonic switches have excellent off-state properties, such as high isolation and low crosstalk.
However, MEMS photonic switches have some issues that limit their widespread use, such as slow switching speeds, driven by complex methods of control. This is especially problematic when MEMS photonic switches are used in a cascade configuration, such as in a three stage CLOS switch, or to set up a path transiting multiple nodes across a photonic switched network. Also, control methods may leave residual modulation introduced by the switch, which can interfere with the cascading of the switch.